Don't Stop Believin'
by Twilight-Sheeran-TW-fan
Summary: in new moon and season 2 of glee edward left bella. Bella and Charlie go to live with bella's cousin Sam to help his family who are having money troubles. Bella is starting to get over Edward but what will happen in nationls in new york? T for lanuge
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, we are leaving." Charlie told me. I dropped the plate I was washing and got soap all over me. I picked the plate back out the bowl, surprised it hadn't smashed, and rinsed it under the water.

"What?" I asked. Rinsing some cutlery under the tap.

"We are moving. To Lima, Ohio."

"Why?" I was done washing the dishes so I took a tea towel and started drying.

"Because I have got a better paid Job and my sister's family are having money troubles and I want to support them as much as I can." I nodded.

"Oh, okay. When are we going?" I wanted to leave Forks ASAP as it held too many painful memories of him. It has been four weeks and I still feel no better. I was in a deep funk. I had tried to move in with my mom, but she had made it clear that she did not want me in Jacksonville. IE she told me there was no room for a mopey teenager around her house because I would just bring her down.

"We are leaving on Monday." Today was Thursday. "I know its short notice but your aunty needs us. She's already got you enrolled in high school. You are going to the same school as your cousin Sam. The schools called 'William McKinley High' if you want to Google it."

"How long have you known we were moving, dad?" he seemed to have everything planed out.

"I was offered the job the day after he left you in the woods so since then."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was pissed off that he hadn't told me earlier.

"Bells. Don't be like that. You were in a bad place, you still are, and I didn't know how you were going to react. Frankly you are reacting better than I had hoped for. This will be a fresh start for us. This town holds too much pain for us both." Charlie was still not over my mum. It was sweet.

"I'd better start packing then." Charlie nodded as I left the room. I pulled out my large red duffle bag from under my bed and started to put my things in it. I lifted the lose floor board up and took out my scrapbook. Even though I wanted to leave him and his family in the past I didn't want to forget the few golden months with him. I put the scrapbook at the bottom and covered it with clothes.

It was Monday and Charlie and I were boarding the plane to New York. We had to get a connection to Lima, Ohio. This the start of my new life, hopefully it would be a better not so messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**Chapter 2**

When we got off the plane in Lima, Charlie and I grabbed our luggage and left the terminal. We saw a tall boy around my age, he blonde hair and large lips, he was holding a sign out of cardboard that had 'Swan' written on it in black sharpie. Charlie waved and shouted, "Sam, over here." The boy looked up and walked over to us.

Sam had changed, a lot, in the three years since I had seen him last. He wasn't the short skinny boy with braces like he used to be. Also I don't remember him being blonde. Charlie gave him an awkward man hug. "Good to see you Sam." Charlie said stepping back to look at him.

"It's also good to see you Charlie and Bella also." Sam pulled me into a big bear hug. I hugged him back.

"So you've lost the braces, then Sammy." I knew he hated being called Sammy so I knew how to tease him with it. I smiled and it was a real genuine smile, one that shows in your eyes.

"Well you haven't grown at all you're sooooo short."

"Gee. Thanks a lot. Anyways five foot four is a perfectly normal size." Charlie laughed at me; it must have been my facial expression or something like that.

"Come on Sam, Bella." Charlie ordered us "I want to go and see our new home. Also I could kill for a big mac." We walked into the large car park and Sam lead us to a blue 'vw golf 2001.'

"Sorry about the mess in the car." Sam opened the boot and we shoved our suitcases in. I got in the back, Sam got in the driver's seat and Charlie got in the front passenger seat.

"It's not that messy, Bella's truck was an awful lot worse." I glared at Charlie. I would miss my big, red, old chevy, but I had sold it to mike newton for 500 bucks. "So this is your car Sam." Sam nodded. "Are you sure you are okay with sharing with Bella?"

"Sure thing otherwise I would have to sell it." We drove in silence, until we drove into a MacDonald's drive through. My dad and Sam got a big macc, fries and milkshake. I got nuggets and a black coffee. Sam pulled over so we would eat our food. Soon we were back on the road and not too soon we were pulling into a garage. The house was in a middle class area, how the hell did he afford this?

Then I remember the large check that we got for suing the hotel in phoenix after my 'accident.' We went through the garage door and it led into a kitchen were a blonde woman stood I recognised as my aunty. She ran over and hugged me. "Oh Bella." She said her voice full of pity. I glared at Charlie as he dragged my duffle bag through the door.

"Let me take that dad." I took the bag off him. My aunty looked at Sam.

"Samuel, show Bella to her room." She turned to me. "Sorry your rooms quite small."

"Oh it's okay." Sam left the room and I followed him up the stairs he led me to a room. The room was small, but not as small as my room back in Forks. I put the duffle down on the single bed.

"You have your own bathroom." He pointed at a door. "I'll leave you too it. Urmm I will leave for school at half seven. So be ready."

"Rightyo," he left the room. I checked the clock it was half nine so the twins would be in bed I haven't seen them since they were really little. So I decided to unpack the stuff I had to wait until Wednesday for the rest of my things to get here. I put my books on the shelves including the scrapbook and I put my clothes in the closet. Then I took a shower and got changed in to sweats and a baggy ruby shirt. Then I went to sleep. 

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jump; was having the usual nightmare, but at least I wasn't screaming. The nightmare was the same every night and it nether got less scary. It was Edward and we were in the clearing and we were kissing and then he just pissed off and I went running after him and he would stop and then when I got close he would mouthed 'sorry' and go. I would follow him like the idiot I am. The main reason is that I haven't stopped believing that he loved me and he would always.<p>

I checked the time on the small digital clock. It was still only half five, but I decided to get up anyway. I decided to take a warm shower to loosen my muscles. After I got out the show I dried my hair and straightened my hair. I put on a white short sleeved t-shirt and a checked flannel shirt over it. I put on a pair of jeans and my dark red vans. I still had an hour till we left for school. I took one of those crapy romance novels my mom would send me once she had finished with them. I never read them I give them to second hand book stores and make a few pennies. I opened the curtains and rolled the binds up.

There was a small window seat; I sat down on it and looked out the window. In the house across the curtains were open and a brunet girl was looking into a video camera and talking. No she was singing, well that was normal. She was wearing a jumper with a picture of a puppy on it and a skirt that didn't match. She saw me looking and waved and I waved back. After twenty minutes I put the book back on the shelves and headed down to get something to eat.

At seven thirty I sat in the front passenger seat of mien and Sam's car. On the car ride Sam told me how he was the quarter back for the school's football team, but that he got a shoulder injury and couldn't play for a while. So he joined the school's glee club and he had a girlfriend and how he loved her, blar, blar, blar.

When we got to school, Sam got my timetable and locker stuff. I had never told anyone in Forks that I had been move up a year and my last birthday was actually my seventeenth. The only ones who knew were them and that was because he was my doctor. We walked down the hall to my locker, which was apparently right next to Sam's. I could see two big footballer type boys walking towards us they both had a large polystyrene cup as they walked past they threw the liquid in both of our faces.

I felt the coldness of the slushy of the footballers' cup. The red mixture of ice and liquid dripped down my face. The footballers walked of laughing making an 'Ls' with their hands on the heads. They shouted, "Glee loser!" At Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>So Bella got slushied and she's not even in New Directions. I wanted things to be okay with Sam's familiy as I have Athing for Chord. <strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**Chapter 3 **

**Sam's P.O.V**

We were in the hall, by the lockers, when two of the guys from football slushied Bella and I. They walked of laughing making an 'Ls' with their hands on the heads. They shouted, "Glee loser!" at me. Bella looked stunned. I felt the need to shout at them, so I did.

"Original! Raspberry." They looked back, shouted

"This is just the start Trot Mouth" and laughed then walked off. Bella turned to me with a questionable expression on her face.

"Why did they do that, Sam?" she asked.

"It's because I'm in glee club Bell's and you happened to be hanging around with the wrong person."

"Oh that's dreadful." She frowned.

"It is how it works here. Top tip make friends with a cheerleader which is not in Glee club and become a cheerleader. Then you wouldn't get slushied or thrown in the dumpster."

"I am not going to become a cheerleader." I opened my locker and handed a towel I keep at the bottom of my locker just for this happening.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I shook my head. She had all of the slushie of her and handed me the towel. I got all the slushie off me. We walked to first lesion, Spanish with Mr. Schue, she was distant like she was thinking of something.

"Sam I would like to join Glee Club."

"What are you sure? Can you sing?"

"Yes." I was about to try and dissuade her when she cut me off. "Sam. When I lived in Phoenix, I was in the school's show choir. It was the only place I fitted in, I was the girl that was moved up a year and I didn't fit in with the star wars geeks. Then when I moved to Forks I fitted in as there weren't many people to fit in with. I missed singing."

"Okay. We'll talk to Mr Schue about it." We walked into Spanish. Mr Schue smiled and spoke.

"You alright Sam?"

"Yes. Mr Schue this is my cousin Bella and urmm can she join glee?" he looked at Bella.

"Hello Bella." He took Bella's slip and signed it, then handed it back to Bella. "Of course you can come with Sam and you can try out." I walked to my seat there was a spare seat next to me; I gestured for Bella to sit next to me.

The lesson after Spanish was for glee. We walked slowly to the choir room, after dumping our Spanish stuff in our lockers. I walked in to the room and everyone stared at us. "Hey guys, this is my cousin Bella and she just moved there from Forks Washington."

Quinn spoke up. "So what Sam. Has this got anything to do with us?" Mr Schue looked up.

"Bella? Have you got a song ready for us?"

"Yes, but I need a guitar," Bella nodded. Puck stud and gave Bella his. Then we went and sat back down. I went and sat in a seat next to Quinn. She pulled her chair closer to me and I put my arm around her. She put her hand on my knee.

"Alright, then Bella when you are ready." Mr Schue told her. She nodded and started to strum the cords to Green day's 'wake me up when September ends.' Her voice was beautiful as she sang, it was soft and passionate. I could tell she meant all the words.

.

"_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends"_

_._

At this point I noticed that Finn had gotten up and started playing the drums.

_._

"_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_. _

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_. _

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_._

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_._

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_._

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends" _

_._

When she had finished singing Bella had tears in her eyes. Everyone was clapping even Santana, apart from Rachel. Rachel looked pissed and jealous. When everyone had finished clapping. Mr Schue did those slow claps he likes to do.

"Welcome to New Directions, Bella." He told her.

"She was even that good," Rachel said. Everyone looked at Rachel confused. "Her tone was a whole octave lower then it's supposed to be." Rachel obviously saw Bella as threat, for some reason or another. Bella laughed and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Rachel.

"No I am not." She pointed at the paper; Rachel went red in the face. "See."

"Oh urmm sorry." Rachel muted. Bella took the only empty seat next to Kurt. I saw Kurt say something to Bella smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Stop Believin'**

**Chapter 4 **

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Welcome to New Directions, Bella." Mr Shue told me.

"She was not even that good," A girlish over conference said. Everyone looked at the girl confused. I recognised the girl she was the girl who lived next door who was videoing herself singing. "Her tone was a whole octave lower then it's supposed to be." I think she saw me as threat, for some reason. I let out a laugh and I took out the sheet music for the song and handed it to her.

"No I am not." She pointed at the paper; Rachel went red in the face. "See."

"Oh urmm sorry." She muted. I nodded and went over to the only empty seat and sat. The seat was next to a boy who was dressed stylishly and in layers. He smiled at me and spoke.

"I'm so sorry about Rachel. She's urm you know."

"Over confident, pushy." I suggested. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes exactly. I'm Kurt don't ask me out I'm gay."

"Oh okay. I'm Bella" I held my hand out and we shook hands.

"I know. Where have you just moved from?"

"Forks." He looked confused.

"Never heard of it."

"Washington. It's a really small town." He nodded.

"Ohhhhh. May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Sam naturally blonde?"

"Urr, Nope." I popped the p Kurt grinned. "I think he put lemon juice in it actually."

"I thought so. Is he gay?" I shook my head. Kurt frowned. Mr Shue started talking about doing a production of 'A Rocky Horror Picture Show' for the school's musical. Personally I think it's a very risky choice for a school musical, but I wasn't going to argue.

When the lesson was over Kurt and I were walking to English, when we were stopped by a woman in a red track suite. She looked at us.

"porcelain." she addressed Kurt and looked me over. "Female porcelain." I turned to look at Kurt and he shook his head. "Female porcelain you're in."

"In what?" I asked confused.

"Cheerieos"

"I can't sorry"

"NO! No one turns down Cheerios. You die or I kick you out!"

"Sorry I am not going to."

She started to scream and then she pushed against the lockers then ran down the halls screaming knocking people's books and stuff our off their arms. She turned the corner and we could still hear her screams.

"What the." I gasped. Kurt shook his head.

"She's always like that." He told me.

"Seriously?" he nodded. "Should of she have been arrested by now."

"Everyone's too sacred of her and she's got someone in the police under blackmail."

"My dad's a cop." Kurt laughed and pulled me into a classroom. The teacher gave a list and a copy of the play we were studying. I looked at the book. Shit! Just what I need Romeo and bloody Juliet. A load of memories came flooding back to me that I had been holding back. With the memories came a lot pain. So much pain it felt like I was been torn from the insides then to be taped back together just to be hit with a hammer. I put my arm to my stomach as if to keep it together.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked me as we sat at a desk. All I could do was nod; he did not look convinced at all. "Maybe you should go see the nurse."

"No I'm fine really Kurt." He still didn't look like he believed me but he didn't press on it.

I was back in my deep depression inside for the rest of the day. I hoped I put on a good front, but I don't know. When I got home I went upstairs, saying I had homework. I locked the door; I lay on my bed and cried silently into the pillow. My happiness had died as quick as it came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**SAM POV**

Kurt seemed like he had adopted Bella as his friend; Kurt is an odd one but he's a god guy. I'm glad that the glee club accepted her so quickly. Apart from Rachel, but she was jealous and any one Rachel thought was better than her pissed her right off. When I and Bella left school she seemed different then she did on the way to. She seemed awfully quiet and a little Zombie like. Of course I knew about her recent break up. I also knew she hadn't taken it easily and it nearly killed her. It seemed that it was killing her. It killed me to see her in like that. I love my cousin a lot; I'll kill that Cullen kid for hurting her like he did.

Later on as I was walking past Bella's room, I could hear Bella crying. I went in to the room and saw her curled up on the bed. I went over to her and pulled her into my arms giving her a big Sammy Hug. "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." I said in my best Yoda voice. "Yoda. Star Wars Episode one The Phantom Menace." Yoda was really a wise guy for a green thing. Bella let out a small laugh and slapped my shoulder. My impressions always make people smile, but Quinn says it makes my dorkie but I'm not bothered. Bella smiled and made me do more impressions. Then my mom called us for dinner. I stud by the door. A said to Bella in my Yoda voice, "Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have." She laughed a little and pushed me out the door.

At dinner we talked about school and it was mostly about Glee club and 'Rocky Horror picture show.' When I told my mum what part I was playing she found it funny that I will have to ware tight gold shorts. This made me regret taking part. But I am going to have the piss taken out of me by the whole family. Bella got a normal small part, which she would be fully dressed all the way through. Anyways I'm still doing it, it looks good on a collage form. We had fish fry for the meal. Charlie was not there as he was working late, so we saved him a plate as Bella says that he loves fish fry.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter **


End file.
